


Ghost from the past

by AspieMirror



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieMirror/pseuds/AspieMirror
Summary: "Elliot rolled his eyes but then froze at the name. It couldn’t be… No that was impossible. And yet when he looked up at the sound of footsteps a few minutes later his eyes landed on a very familiar face and he was instantly taken back to the cold winter day 14 years prior when he had last seen that face."





	Ghost from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> For GreenPhoenix as a part of the 2017 SVU Ship Swap.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or any of the characters they are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

”Alright everyone listen up...” Elliot Stabler looked up at the speaker, his Captain Donald Cragen, who had just stepped into the squad room “...the FBI has loaned us one of their psychiatrists to help us with our cases so make good use of his expertise.”

 _Great_ Elliot thought _What should that help? Like I don’t know everything I need to about the perps already._ Out laud he asked “So where is this guy?”

“He will be here in a couple of minutes. And Elliot be nice there could be times where you need his help as well. His name by the way is George Huang.” Elliot rolled his eyes but then froze at the name. It couldn’t be… No that was impossible.

And yet when he looked up at the sound of footsteps a few minutes later his eyes landed on a very familiar face and he was instantly taken back to the cold winter day 14 years prior when he had last seen that face.

 

* * *

 

Elliot walked through the well known streets that had turned white with the snow that was falling down from the sky. He was on his way over to his boyfriend George usually he was excited when he had a chance to sneak away from his parents to see him but today he walked with a heavy heart. George and he had taken a break from each other a few months back because Elliot didn’t want to come out to his parents now it seemed like that would no longer be a problem.

He reached his boyfriends door and knocked three times. Shortly after the door swung open to show an exited looking George who smiled and said “Hey it’s so good to see you come inside in the warmth. My parents just left for my aunt and uncle’s so we have the house to ourselves.”

Elliot couldn’t bear that he would have to take that smile off the other boy’s lips but he knew he had to after all it was the right thing to do. He decided it was better to rip off the band aid and get it over with so he took a deep breath and said “George we need to talk” he could see the smile disappear from his boyfriend’s lips instantly and he hated himself even more.

After George had taken a moment to gather himself, he knew those words never led to anything good, he said “OK let’s go into the living room and sit down."

Once they had settled in to the living room Elliot looked over at George he knew that he had to say what he came for no matter how much it hurt him to do so, it was the right thing to do, so he opened his mouth and asked “Do you remember when I told you that I had been with someone while we were broken up?”

“Yes” George said a little hesitant he didn’t understand where this was going.

“Well…” Elliot said, he made a short pause trying to think of the best way to say this but then decided that it was better to just say it straight ahead “…her name is Kathy and um... she found me the other day… it turns out she is pregnant and the child is mine”.

George was in shock there were so many questions in his head. He decided to take them one at a time so he said “Elliot I really don’t know what to say, what… um… what are you going to do?”

Elliot almost seemed angry at this question and his annoyance only became clearer when he answered “What am I going to do? What do you think I’m gonna do? I am going to be a father to that child of course."

“But where does that leave us?” George was almost crying when he asked the question he already had a strong idea of the answer.

Elliot only confirmed that when he answered his vice having dropped exceptionally fast and was now only a whisper “Nowhere” he said.

“No please El we can figure this out. You can be this child’s father and we can be together"

“No we can’t” Elliot said “I am going to marry Kathy this child needs their parents together” Elliot then stood from his stool walked forwards the door. Before he went out of it he turned to George and said “I’m so sorry” he continued out the door and out of the house.

He turned and looked up at the house “Goodbye George. I love you.” Then he went home crying in the snow.

 

* * *

 

“Hallo earth to Elliot, anybody home?” Elliot blinked a few to get the images out of his mind and instead focus on his partner Olivia Benson who stood in front of him trying to gain his attention.

“Sorry” he said “Just thinking. What’s up?”

Olivia looked at him as if she was wondering if she should push to issue more but it  seemed she decided not to and instead said “We have a new lead on Jenson. Hopefully we can catch him before he takes another girl.”

Elliot sighed in relief both because they had been after Jenson for a long time and now it finally seemed they could get him but also because this lead created a nice distraction. “Let’s go” he said. But when he looked up he saw that George was on his way over.

Elliot knew he had to face him sooner or later so he turned to Olivia and said “I just have to go to the bathroom first so you go ahead and I’ll be with you in a few.” He knew that if she got the smallest hint of something going on between him and George she would not let it go before she had the full story and he was not ready for that. Not when he had yet to know where they stood. Olivia just nodded and left the squad room.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Elliot went into the crib which was empty on this time of the day. George came into the room shortly after clearly annoyed “Elliot come on did you really think you could avoid me by going in here? We need to talk.”

“No” Elliot answered quickly “I just didn’t want to have this conversation in front of the others and I agree we do need to talk but not now, not here.”

“When then Elliot you cannot put of this conversation indefinitely” George clearly wanted to talk and Elliot knew for himself that if they were going to work together they had to talk about the elephant in the room.

“Tonight” Elliot then said “There’s a small bar about 4 blocks from here called _Rosie's_ meet me there at 6.” He left the room before George could say anything more and went down to Olivia so they could take a pedophile of the streets.

 

* * *

 

George stepped into the bar a little before 6 that evening. He quickly saw that Elliot had already arrived and was now sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. There was an empty chair besides him so George went up and sat next to him. The bartender came up to him almost as soon as he sat down George knew that he needed a drink for this so he ordered a scotch on the rocks.

For a while the two men sat in silence but then the psychiatrist couldn’t take it anymore so he said “I never thought I would see you again.”

“Me neither” Elliot responded with a raspy voice. He continued right after in such a low whisper that it was barely heard “I missed you”.

“Me too” George whispered back.

They went back to sitting quietly together, only now they were looking at each other. Then George cleared his throat before saying a little louder than necessary “How’s Kathy?”

Elliot sighed and said “I don’t actually know, I haven’t seen her since I dropped off the kids Sunday evening”. George looked at him with a questioning look waiting for the detective to clarify “We are separated, about to be divorced”

“Oh” George said “I’m sorry”.

Elliot looked at him with a small smile he knew George was telling the truth he always had wanted Elliot to be happy. “Don’t be” he said “it has been a long time coming, she understandably couldn’t take it anymore”

“Take what?” George asked this conversation did not go as he thought it would, especially after he had noticed the wedding ring that Elliot still wore.

Elliot decided to answer the question honestly and said “Being with a man who had never truly loved her”

“But didn’t you back then?” George asked

“Never truly” Elliot admitted.

George was confused he had always comforted himself with the thought that Elliot had picked the thing he wanted, Kathy and the unborn baby, to hear Elliot say something else just didn’t make sense.

Before he could say something about it Elliot continued “I couldn’t love her because my heart was already taken by someone else. It still is.”

George couldn’t believe his own ears he had stopped fantasizing about hearing those words a long time ago; around the same time he stopped believing he would ever see Elliot again. Before he could stop himself he launched forward and kissed the detective deeply.

When they parted what felt like hours, but were probably more like minutes, later both men were breathing heavily. They could see the desire in each other’s eyes and Elliot grabbed George’s arm saying “Come my apartment isn’t far from here”. They went out of the bar together needing to make up for the many years apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for this ship I hope I did alright.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos if you like it.


End file.
